


Red K

by D_writes



Series: Atlas - appendix [3]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Edging, F/F, Filth, Squirting, Teasing, daddy!Kara, enjoy the filth I know you like it, sinning sinning sinning, there's everything really
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-14
Updated: 2017-01-17
Packaged: 2018-09-17 11:33:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9321683
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/D_writes/pseuds/D_writes
Summary: Kara asks Kate to expose her to small doses of red kryptonite in order to access her deepest fears and desires. It has some interesting side effects when it comes to assertiveness in bed, or against a wall, or in Lena's office, or-





	1. The high

**Author's Note:**

> Listen up, this is pure filth.  
> Sorry about the typos, I don't get my smut proofread.
> 
> This is an appendix to my sanvers/supercorp fic Atlas, and part of an ongoing series that prominently features filth on filth.

Alex would really prefer if Kate’s lab had a door she could slam. Instead, she must settle for a less dramatic card swipe and a two second delay unlock, followed by a robotic _access granted_.  

“A-Alex” Kara steps away from Kate, who’s writing the results of their latest test on a ketchup stained paper.

“Hey babe” the doctor greets her with a smile, that promptly disappears when she sees the anger in her girlfriend’s face “I’ve done something. Uh boy, there she comes. Kara, write me a nice eulogy, will you?"

Alex stomps towards them, points a finger, and scrunches her face in that slightly intimidating but also very cute way that makes Kate’s heart melt a little.

“You two” Alex starts “have to stop this."

Kara’s eyes are wide open in fear, Kate just frowns, unimpressed.

“Kate, my sister is _not_  your experiment. You can’t keep running tests on her!"

“Alex, as a fellow researcher you must know the importance of iterative testing and we need to set aside some time in her schedule for-"

“She’s not a piece of software, Kate!” Alex blurts out, exasperated.

“In fact” Kate puts her hands on her hips “a piece of software wouldn’t ask me to run tests on itself. She’s an adult, and she wants to explore her full capabilities, there’s nothing wrong with that."

Alex’s nostrils flare, and she gives Kate a look that means _we’re going to talk about this._

“Which brings me to _you_ , young lady” she turns to Kara, who’s ineffectively trying to disappear behind a whiteboard. “Since you’ve started dating Lena, her freaking risk-taking attitude has rubbed off you so bad, you have started using red kryptonite!"

Kara face falls.

“Y-you know about that?"

“I know everything there is to know in this department. Do you remember what you did last time? To Cat, to National City, to _me?"_

“It was high exposure and uncontrolled” Kate chimes in.

“You were not there!” Alex seethes.

“Alex, please” Kara straightens her back, a resolute look in her eyes “Red kryptonite made me do terrible things, I know that. But it also brought up a part of me that I repressed for a very long time, and you know how that feels."

Alex purses her lips because her sister’s using that very effective card a little too often these days.

“I need help to access that part of me again. To face my dark side. Kate’s just helping me with that, it wasn’t her idea."

“So what is this, some sort of drug-induced therapy?” Alex mutters, her expression already softer.

“That's actually a pretty accurate description” Kate confirms.

Alex rubs a hand over her face, and looks at Kate for a reasonable explanation.

“We’re using minimal quantities. 0.01mg of Red K has zero effect on Kara. We’re up to 0.05mg now and it’s starting to show. There’s an improvement in self-confidence and assertiveness, and a distinct lack of white lies, which are Kara’s capital sin if you ask me.” 

Kara tightens her lips and pulls an innocent face.

“We’re not going over 0.1mg” Kate reassures her “We’re staying well under the 1.8mg mark, that’s when Red K starts to affect Kara’s moral compass."

“Fine” Alex sighs “I trust your methods have been irreproachable.” There’s a question in her tone, and Kate looks at her mildly offended. “Alright, I know, you’re great at what you do.” Alex admits.

“You bet” Kate smirks.

“Smartass” Alex mutters, amused “And stop calling it Red K, it makes it sound cool."

  
\- - -

 

Lena’s almost ready to leave her penthouse when she hears a knock. On her window. She beams, knowing there’s only one person who can access her balcony, and quickly jogs on her heels to open the glass door. 

Kara’s already changed in her plain clothes. Well, actually, in some plain clothes that don’t exactly look like hers. Not that Lena’s complaining about the flannel, or the denim. Or the combat boots or the lack of glasses and _wow who knew Kara could pull off the soft butch look._

Lena takes a step back as Kara takes one forward.

“Kara” she says, and then clears her throat because damn she left her speechless.

“Good morning, Lena.” Kara smiles, and it’s her usual smile, open, sunny, reassuring. The one Lena just wants to kiss. So she does.

“I like the new look” she whispers against her lips.

“I was hoping you would” Kara smirks, and kisses her again, and Lena almost doesn’t notice how they’ve started to move towards the hall, maybe because Kara is now kissing her like she tastes of heaven, grabbing her ass and lifting her skirt to reveal her underwear. 

“These are my favourite” she comments, running a finger over the lace of Lena’s lingerie, and having the CEO let out a shaky breath when her digits touch her clit thought the fabric.

It’s only when Kara effortlessly lifts her from the ground to pin her agains a wall that Lena realises she’s forgotten to turn the device on. She frees a hand and fumbles with it, but Kara stops her.

“There’s no need for that today” she states with a throaty voice, and sure Lena likes her nervous, fidgety girlfriend, but the confident and slightly aggressive one who’s now staring into her eyes with that deliciously filthy look might be a very close second.

Lena feels almost intimidated when Kara leans closer, breathing through her nose. She looks like an animal ready to charge. And who would have thought Lena Luthor likes feeling like the prey.

“I’m going to fuck you” Kara says, and Lena’s jaw tightens “If that’s ok with you."

And maybe she’s more aggressive and in control, but she’s still her Kara, Lena thinks, she’s still careful and all about consent. Lena nods, and Kara lets her down, flushing her body agains hers once again before leaving enough space between them to unbutton her jacket and grab her breasts, hungrily. And Lena moans in surprise because Kara’s always been reverent and delicate with her body, and this in new and she _likes_ it.

And Kara kisses her again and suddenly her hands are _everywhere._  On her neck, through her hair, on her hips, on her ass, until they reach her core and move the lace to the side and-

“God you’re so wet” Kara groans into her neck, thrusting her fingers inside Lena, pushing her palm against her clit, and Lena moans again, and again, holding onto Kara’s hair for dear life.

“Kara” she lets out, and all her surprise is in that word.

“You’re so fucking gorgeous, baby” Kara sighs “so tight and wet for me."

And Lena feels a surge of desire at Kara’s words, and all she can do is bite Kara’s shoulder as her shirt falls a little to reveal her skin. She whines into the bite when her legs start shaking and -

“Fuck” Kara snaps, shaking her head.

Lena breathes heavily. She’s confused.

“What’s happening?” she asks, her eyes begging her to continue.

“I-I gotta go. There’s an emergency at the town hall, I…"

Lena bites her lip, her eyes still hungry and imploring, but her voice is firm.

“Go, babe. That’s what I get for dating a hero.”

“Don’t…” Kara hesitates only a little, but her newfound confidence promptly kicks in “Don’t finish without me."

It’s a request more than a demand, and Lena gives her a questioning look because really? She’s leaving her in this conditions and she’s supposed to just… But Kara bites her lip, and _winks_  and _when did I become so whipped?_  Lena wonders.

“I won’t” she promises, and Kara finally pulls out her fingers, slowly, and Lena’s legs twitch one last time before her girlfriend disappears. 

 

\- - - 

 

She’s late.

She had to redo her hair, her makeup, and change into some dry underwear. When she walks past Jess, she barely acknowledges her, distracted.

“Miss Luthor, you’re 9:30 is in your office."

“Mh?” she answers, distracted “Oh, yeah. Remind me who…?"

“Matthew Reed Jr., from Reed Iron and Ore Ltd. to discuss an acquisition.” Jess frowns, because not only her boss is late (she’s _never_ late) but she obviously didn’t go through her meeting plan like she does every morning on her way to the office.

“Thank you, Kara” Lena mutters “Jess! Thank you, Jess."

She takes a deep breath and tries to focus all her energy in not making a fool of herself. Because there’s an ache between her legs that’s not letting her finish one - _not even one_ _-_ financial article, and how is she supposed to know how her investments are performing if all she can think about is Kara Danvers licking her fingers clean on her way to her window, and the mark of her fingertips on her bruised left butt cheek she’s reminded of as soon as she sits down.

This is going to be a long day.

 

\- - - 

 

It’s 1pm when she hears a familiar swoosh.

Supergirl lands in front of her desk, and Lena looks up from her papers, giving her an eloquent look.

“Hello, Supergirl” she greets, biting her lip.

Kara doesn't reply. Instead, she brings a finger to her lips, and in less than a second she bolts to close the office door, then to the security cameras to turn them off, and finally appears at Lena’s side, pushing the backrest of her chair to spin it and have Lena’s facing her.

“What’s hap-"

Kara takes Lena’s lower lip in her mouth like it’s dripping nectar. She bites it slowly, softly, pulling and sucking, then her tongue darts to licks the corner where Lena’s lips meet. 

“ _Oh God”_ Lena lets out, then there’s a hand between her legs, a thumb rubbing softly over the fabric _and that’s another pair of panties gone,_ she thinks _._

“Security is going to be here in a minute” Kara notes with an evil smirk.

“You…” Lena’s eyes fly open “You’re doing this on purpose."

“Maybe” the reporter admits.

The CEO grabs Kara’s wrist, trying to get her to move faster, but the blonde pulls away. She picks up the lipstick that’s on Lena’s desk and offers it.

“You may want to fix that.” Kara teases, and Lena snatches it from her hand. “Don’t be mad” Kara pouts a little “I promise if you hold on till tonight I will finish the job."

“I don’t know what’s got into you today” Lena’s eyebrow perks up, taking a small pause to regard Kara in her supergirl suit “but I like it."

Kara smiles devilishly, and nudges Lena’s chin. “Tonight. I promise.” 

There’s a knock, someone shouts “security”, and all that’s left of Kara is a whoosh of air and a tingling sensation on Lena’s lips.

 

\- - -

 

When Lena finally gets home it’s just past 7pm. It’s the first time in years she finished work so early, but truth to be told she could get barely anything done today. Her mind kept going to the feeling of Kara’s mouth on hers, Kara’s hands, Kara’s body.

She’s been shuffling on her seat, trying not to focus on the dampness Kara left on her, not knowing what was worse - to remain still and feel the aching tension between her legs, or move just a little to get a small hint of the pleasure she would feel later. 

She’s ripped at least seven drafts of the acquisition to pieces, she’s screamed at Jess for no reason, and she’s canceled the last two meetings of the day claiming to have migraines.

And now she’s home, painfully aware she’s just too horny to function. She throws her keys on the table, and considers taking a cold shower.

There’s a knock on her door. 

She opens without checking who it is, knowing Kara is the only person the concierge would let in at this time of the day.

And sure enough, there she is, in a white short sleeve t-shirt and _fucking suspenders for God’s sake_. Lena grabs her by the collar and pulls her in, Kara trying to hold a smile back.

“You better fuck me real good” she seethes, then looks down at Kara’s outfit and adds “daddy."

“So you did wait for me” Kara comments.

“ _Now.”_ Lena orders, and Kara doesn’t need to be told twice. She picks up Lena bridal style and carries her to her bed. She hastily starts to unbutton her blouse, but fidgets a second too long, and Lena demands: “Just rip it already."

Kara looks up to check is Lena’s being serious, and sure as hell she is. Three buttons pop as she rips the blouse open and kisses Lena’s chest and stomach while unzipping her skirt.

Lena lifts her hips and slides the garment down her legs together with her panties, and Kara throws them to the side, promptly burying her face between Lena’s legs.

The contact of Kara’s tongue on her makes Lena  _scream._

And she’s always prided herself of being a talker, not a screamer, in bed, but today every rule is out of the window as she’s loses all her composure riding Kara’s face. 

“Yes, yes, _yes baby please don’t stop”_ she moans, desperately and “Oh God you’re so good.”

Two fingers curl inside her and another scream leaves her and Kara never thought one day she’d hear the CEO of L-Corp cry out  _holy fucking shit_ in any context, let alone a second before coming undone at her fingertips and _-_

“Whoa!"

Lena’s back is arched and her legs are shaking. Kara hand is resting on the wet patch Lena’s left on the bedsheets and all she can do is repeat “Whoa. Was that-?"

“Shhhh” Lena shushes her, still catching her breath.

Kara looks down at her t-shirt, now transparent where some drops landed. She licks a dribble that’s running down her arm and climbs over Lena’s body, excitedly.

“Babe I’m pretty sure you…"

“A-a-ah” Lena cuts her off, breathless “we’re _not_ talking about it."

Kara chuckles, and buries her face in the crook of Lena’s shoulder. Two arms wrap her in a weak hug, and she feels Lena’s chest rise and fall under hers. They lay there for a bit, until Lena’s breaths become even.

Then, with the faintest, high-pitched voice, Kara whispers “Lena Luthor is a sq _-“_  

Lena stops her with a gentle smack at the back of her head.

“I’m not even mad” she mumbles, and drops her head back, exhausted. 

 


	2. Coming down

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kara feels insecure when the effect of the red kryptonite wears off.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't know what happened, this was supposed to be a lighthearted smutty one-shot but I got carried away. Very little smut, and a little angst in this one, but I promise the next chapter will be pure filth with a touch of fluff.
> 
> No beta, we post our smut like men.

Kara wakes up feeling hazy, her throat dry. She’s slumped on Lena’s chest, a dribble of drool links her lips to the woman’s bare skin. She wipes it away with the back of her hand, and blinks into the glaring sun filtering from the open curtains. They fell asleep over the bedsheets, Lena's blouse ripped open and still in place, Kara in her suspenders and white t-shirt. 

 

Lena lets out a muffled hum when Kara lifts herself up to wash her face: she wonders if this is what humans feel when they say they’re hangover.

She watches herself in the mirror, and spots a furrow between her eyebrow. She tries to smooth her forehead, unsuccessfully. Her eyes are still adjusting to the light.

It’s not like she regrets what she’s done. The double Red K dose she managed to take yesterday surely paid off, but her body is coming down from the high and it’s still recovering. Kate explained how she would feel dazed and weak for a bit - she estimated around 15 minutes per milligram - how it would be better to sunbathe for a while, even if it’s just natural sunlight, and drink lots of water.

Kara opens the tap and drinks from her palm. It’s fresh and it does help.

She goes to the kitchen, pours herself a cup of cold filter coffee and warms it up in the microwave, the sits on the backrest of the sofa, looking at the city from the huge east facing window, letting the sunlight wash over her. 

Yes. She can feel her cells regenerate, her old self coming back in one piece.

Her shy, fidgety self. Kara Danvers, reporter. There she is.

She feels out of place in her suspenders, she takes them off. She curses herself for not wearing a bra. Or her glasses. She feels more naked than she actually is, more naked than she’s ever been.

She drinks her coffee, and lets the sun do its magic.

\- - - 

It takes a little longer than expected to recover, but by 7:30 she’s the usual ball of sunshine. She tiptoes back to Lena’s room with a mug of freshly brewed coffee and -

_Oh._

She’s forgotten how she’s left her girlfriend, sprawled in the middle of the bed, dishevelled. Her bra’s left red marks under her breasts, Kara’s almost sorry for making Lena sleep with it still on, but the black lace under the deep green ripped blouse frame her in a way that leaves Kara breathless.

Lena’s eyes twitch a little as the scent of coffee hits her nostrils.

“Hey love.” she mumbles, stretching lazily like a cat who’s not planning to wake up quite yet.

“Hey.” Kara echoes, sitting on her side “Got you coffee."

“Thanks” she replies, propping herself up on her elbows, and glancing at her half-naked body. She takes the coffee and gives Kara a teasing look, one that means _looks like we had fun last night._

And Kara grins, and looks down, her hand instinctively reaching for the glasses she’s not wearing. Lena tilts her head, surprised by the change in her girlfriend from last night. Happy to have her cute, shy Kara back though.

So she doesn’t ask, because last night was fun and today is sunny and quiet and it’s Saturday. Instead, she sits up, and reaches for her, her hand gently brushing on Kara’s cheek. Reassuring. Grateful. Kara leans into it, and kisses her palm.

“I’m going to shower” Lena states, then clears her throat “can you… mh, can you change the bedsheets?"

Kara smile widens a little, remembering.

“Sure.” 

\- - -

She forgot to tell her where the bedsheets actually are. Kara had watched her naked butt disappear through the bathroom door and forgot to ask. 

She huffs, looking at the sheer amount of drawers and closet doors in Lena’s room, trying to figure out where the CEO may keep the bed linen.

She starts at the far right, with the chest of drawers. First up, lingerie. Kara takes a second too long looking into it, and runs a finger over the delicate lace.

“Nope” she closes the drawer, opens the next.

Tights, belts and scarves. Next.

Sport bras, leggings, socks, stuff Lena’s uses for her jogging.

Kara sighs, looking around the room. Maybe she should just ask. She opens the bottom drawer just to give the dresser one last chance, and she almost gasps.

“Oh boy” she lets out, staring at the content.

Before she can think about it, her hand reaches for a harness and she quickly realises there’s something attached to it. And Kara is no expert, but there is no doubt that’s a strap-on. She drops it, and pulls her hand back. The drawers is… full. Of toys. Lube. Condoms. A pair of metal balls. A box of tissues - how proper. She blushes up to her ear, and checks with her super hearing that Lena is still in shower. 

She is, humming happily.

And Kara knows she should just close the drawer and keep looking for the bedsheets, but something inside her can’t stop staring at it. Because she’s curious, she’s intrigued, and most of all she’s _so_ turned on at the idea of Lena using some of this stuff on her. 

She swallows. 

Sweet little Kara would never ask. The idea of bringing it up ties a knot in her stomach, makes  her want to bury her face in her palm and run. She shuts the drawer, and shakes her head, trying to regain some composure.

“Hey babe” she shouts “Where are the bedsheets?”

“Oh” Lena answers, distractedly “the wardrobe close to the window, top left.”

Kara nods, and decides to use her superspeed to get it done quickly and leave the room as soon as possible.

\- - -

She’s borrowed a trench coat and left Lena’s penthouse almost in a rush, claiming she’s promised Alex to help her build some furniture. She’s not even wearing her supersuit, so she calls an Uber and gets dropped at her own flat. The first thing she does is putting her glasses back on, and eat half of the content of her fridge. 

Two hours later she’s at the DEO, hoping Kate decided to work over the weekend.

She did.

“Hey Kate!” she chirps, walking into lab 43 with two coffees and a bag full of donuts.

“Little Danvers!” she greets “Do we have a test scheduled? I thought we found your dosage, I was thinking to start with some one hour session next week. I can book you in with a therapist, a ten minutes exposure to 0.7mg should-“

“No, we don't have an appointment, I just thought I’d drop by” Kara shrugs, casually “to say thank you."

“Don't mention it, my pleasure” Kate answers, taking a bite of a chocolate glazed donuts “Although it did cost me half of my date with Alex.”

“What? She bailed on you?” Kara’s eyes grow wide and bit guilty.

“No, but she wouldn't shut up about it!” Kate laughs, and Kara breathes again, relieved. The last thing she wants is to put Kate in trouble with her sister. “And look at this.”

Kate hold her phone to show Kara a text.

_'She’s going on and on about this red kryptonite thing, I hope you’re happy Lord >:('_

“Is that Maggie?”

“Yeah, I think we owe her a drink or something.”

Kara giggles “I like that you two guys get along. And I’m sorry Alex gets so worried about me."

“She’s very protective. Sometimes a bit too much, if you ask me. But I tried to bring it up and she kinda flipped, so I’m leaving you two to it. However, she did make me promise I won't give you any more Red K unless it’s for therapy.”

“What? She can't do that!” Kara protests “I’m not a child anymore!"

“Don't put me in an awkward situation, Little Danvers.” Kate takes another bite, and a big drop of chocolate cream lands on her lab coat. She mutters a _shit_ before she apologises to Kara and leaves to get a clean one.

Kara acts on instinct.

As soon as Kate is out of the door, she sneaks a couple of doses in her pocket. She doesn't really know why, maybe it’s just to prove a point to her sister. Maybe it’s just because it may be the last chance she has to do so - it doesn't mean she’s going to use them. It’s just in case she needs to. 

“Kate?” she calls “I need to go now. I left a coffee on your desk.”

“Sure, thanks pal” she shouts from the storage room “see you next week!"

\- - - 

Kara looks at the two lead container she stole.

_Borrowed!_  she corrects herself.

Ten minutes exposure lasts an hour. So a one hour exposure will give her a whole afternoon, and Lena is home alone. Why not, after all? It’s the weekend. And she doesn't need to turn her powers off, so it's even safer for the city. She's alert. Confident. She feels more powerful. And Lena _liked_ it.

Kara sees no downsides, so she opens one of the container and places the small stone that’s inside in her back pocket. She sets an alarm, and waits a bit.

\- - - 

Lena’s reading a book when Supergirl flies into her balcony. 

“Kara” she squints, a little puzzled “new suit?”

Kara walks through the glass door in her black kryptonian suit, and Lena can't help staring at how perfectly it wraps her muscles.

“Not quite” Kara replies, vaguely, and pulls the book from Lena’s hand. 

“Kara, baby, please don't take this the wrong way, but you're a little… different these days. Is everything ok?"

Kara just lifts Lena from the sofa, and smirks “I’m not really in the mood for talking.”

They're in the bedroom in the blink of an eye, and Lena is starting to feel a little conscious that Kara is increasingly using her powers when she’s off duty.

“Kara…” she frowns as she finds herself on her own bed, Kara opening one of her drawers.

“Were you keeping these from me?” Kara asks, holding up the strap-on she found in the morning.

“We… we never talked about it” Lena mumbles “I wasn't sure you wanted to-"

Kara takes a step forward.

“I would _love_ to use this on you.” she purrs, and Lena shuffles nervously on the mattress.

“I don't really like to be on that end of the toy, Kara” she says, slightly uncomfortable “What… what’s happening to you?”

“To me? What’s happening to _you?_  Since when do you turn down sex?”

“You went through my stuff” Lena states, dryly “You drop by unannounced, you don't even kiss me, and you want to fuck me with a dildo without even checking if it’s something I’m into. This is not-” 

“You didn't complain yesterday” Kara takes another step towards her, and Lena flinches.

“So there’s was something going on yesterday too.” 

“You know what? Nevermind” Kara seethes, and throws the toy on the bed “I’m out. See you around.”

“Kara-“ but before Lena can stop her, she’s flying out of her window.

\- - - 

Lena doesn't sleep. Kara hasn’t been answering her phone, she ignored her texts, and Lena doesn't know where they stand. What did Kara mean when she said she’s out? What happened to Kara that made her so… entitled? Avoidant? Cold?

It’s Sunday morning when she hears a knock on her door, and wanders if it's the DEO telling her Supergirl turned evil and is at large. 

Instead, she finds Kara, in a pastel cardigan and pleated skirt, looking at the floor like the secret of life is written on it.

“Can I come in?” she mutters. Lena takes a step to the side, and gestures to walk in. Kara continues: “I need to talk to you. I'm sorry, I did something really stupid and… I’m so sorry.”

Lena shuts the door, almost relieved to see Kara is back to her normal self. She’s still a little mad, but hopeful there’s a good explanation. She grabs the reporter’s hand and guides her to the sofa, where they sit side by side.

“What happened?” Lena asks, trying to look into Kara’s eyes, only to see her girlfriend looking away.

“There’s this substance called red kryptonite, it has… effects on me. On kryptonians. It brings out my darkest, deepest thought. Kate and I have been testing it in small doses, and it’s improved my confidence and assertiveness.”

“So that’s what made you so cocky the other day?” Lena asks, and Kara nods.

“You… you said you liked it” Kara shrugs “This morning I was looking for the bedsheets and accidentally opened the drawer.”

_“The_  drawer” Lena raises an eyebrow, amused.

“Yeah, _the_ drawer. And I wanted to tell you, but I was too scared.”

“Scared? Of what?"

“That you would think I’m naive, or ridiculous. That you would make fun of me.”

Lena frowns, hurt. “Have I ever made fun of you for those things?” 

Kara shakes her head, her eyes staring to fill with tears.

“No, never. I’m so sorry, it was just this stupid voice in my head. And I thought... you have so much more experience than me, and you’re so patient, you always let me set the pace, you… you basically do all the work and I thought that maybe you would get tired of it.”she sniffles a little, and adds “That maybe you’d get tired of me.”

“Kara” Lena straightens her back, and waits for the reporter to look into her eyes and see her reassuring gaze “Have I ever let on that I don't like being in charge?”

Kara chuckles weakly, and shakes her head. “No” she whispers.

“Red K made me feel in control” she continues “I didn't need to used the device to control my powers, I felt like I could take the initiative for once… and when it wore off, I felt like old plain Kara again. I thought you wouldn't like me anymore."

“Ok, first of all” Lena begins “There’s no old plain Kara. There’s beautiful, generous, selfless, shy, hot Kara whom I fell in love with. And yeah, it was a surprise to see the change, I didn't mind too much. But I knew something was different, and… I missed you. I missed making you a little nervous, the way you absolutely lose it when I touch you even a little. I even missed your glasses” she adds, touching the rim of Kara’s spectacles. 

“But you… you know, it was so… _effective.”_ Kara says, trying to avoid any remotely sexual word, and Lena melts a little. 

“It was quite… theatrical, but more physical than anything else. You built it up for the whole day, I mean… I could barely get anything done at work!”

Kara tightens her lips, her mouth says nothing, but her face says _Ooops!_

“I’m sorry I projected literally all my insecurities on you” she mutters.  

Lena rests a hand on her knee, and squeezes gently. “And I’m sorry I let you think I'd prefer you to be any different."

Kara takes a deep breath, stays quiet for a bit, then finally says: “Soooo… about that drawer…"


	3. The recovery

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Here comes the filth.

“How about we start with this?” Lena picks up a white leather harness instead of the black one Kara chose earlier. 

“Yeah, t-that looks more reasonable” Kara nods, blushing wildly, noticing the difference in size between the two toys. And boy did Lena miss her cute stuttering.

“You stay here while I get ready, ok?” She places a gentle kiss on Kara’s lips “Maybe try some deep breathing. You look like you’re about to faint.”

Kara grabs Lena's hand and squeeze it tight. “Thank you” she breathes out “For being so patient and awesome.”

Lena smiles, sweetly, and lets her hold her hand for as long she needs to.

“Ok, go.” she finally says, and clutches her hands on her chest, excitedly. Lena thinks it’s hardly the most adorable thing Kara’s ever done, yet it makes her melt on the spot.

\- - -

Kara expects Lena to wear that white lace lingerie she saw in the first drawer in the morning, paired with a high ponytail and maybe some heels. What she doesn't expect, is Lena showing up in an open man’s shirt, sleeves rolled up to her elbow, hair down and a pair of boxer short - the ones with a slit on one side. 

“T-turn the device on before I crush your bed” she mutters, feeling the tension in her muscles about to be released in her fists “p-please.”

Lena smiles, and promptly obliges, just in time for Kara to grasp on the bedsheets without tearing them apart.

“Oh Rao this is…” she swallows, watching Lena come closer, a clear bulge showing inside her boxers.

“…not what you expected?” Lena suggests, and Kara nods. “Good.” Lena notes, getting closer. Once her legs are agains the edge of the bed, she leans in, and grabs Kara behind her knees. And pulls.

Kara’s heart skips a number of beats as she’s dragged on the mattress until Lena can easily bend and make her feel the hard swelling between her legs. She runs a finger over Lena’s chest, bare underneath the shirt. And Lena will never get used to the look of pure wonder that Kara gives her every single time, almost as if the girl who can fly and shoot laser beams from her eyes can't believe what’s happening.

She quickly works out that the buttons on Kara’s cardigan and the underlying shirt are too many for her patience, so she opens the first two and pulls both over the reporter’s head. She makes a quick work of her heels and skirt, and suddenly Kara’s is less dressed than her and _now we’re talking._ Lena will make sure Kara never doubts again she’d rather top - and by the look on her face, it seems the blonde got the message loud and clear.

Lena’s set a bottle of lube and some tissues on the bed that Kara notices just now, when she tilts her head towards them. 

“W-what?” Kara asks, and Lena patiently takes the bottle, squirts some lube on Kara’s palms, then pulls the toy out of the slit of her boxers. Kara’s eyes go wide at the sight of the dildo, which yes, it's more reasonably sized than the other one, but at this distance still looks intimidating. She almost doesn’t realise when Lena guides her hands over it, and holds them in place, slowly moving her hips to slide it between her palms.

A marvelled squeak leaves her throat, and Lena has to make an effort not to let out a small  _aw._ But when Kara looks up, the view makes her brains short circuit.

“Turn” Lena orders, offering a couple of tissues to wipe her hands on. And Kara obeys, as she always does. Lena slides her briefs down her legs and gently pulls them off.

“It’s going to feel little cold at the beginning” she warns, and rubs the toy agains Kara’s clit, earning a whine. Kara is holding herself up on her arms, her head low.

“Are you ok?" Lena asks, and only moves again when Kara nods. “You let me know if it hurts, ok? I’ll stop whenever you want.”

She brings the tip against Kara’s already wet core, and pushes only just. There’s a hiss, and she stops, resting a palm over the small of Kara’s back. And then she feels a pressure, and see the blonde pushing her hips against her. A smirk appears on her face, and she can't help letting out a ' _good girl'._

She pushes more, and the whole tip slides inside Kara.

“Aah!” the blonde moans.

Lena feels a resistance, and pulls out and in again, and again, delicately, until she can feel Kara becoming wetter, more welcoming.

“ _More_ ” she hears.

She pushes on the small of Kara’s back, demanding to arch it, and Kara does, dutiful, to let her in completely. Lena pulls Kara’s hips, and slides into her. Kara’s head flip back, her mouth opened in silent scream. 

_Oh God -_ Lena thinks, thankful - _to be so close to perfection and watch it unravel, what have I done to deserve this?_

She thrusts once more, watching Kara’s face twist in pleasure, voiceless, her hair waving slightly with every shove.

“Lena” she breathes out, and it’s a desperate prayer that demands _faster, harder._

“Yes baby” Lena answers as she picks up the pace, and finally she’s fucking with her whole body, pulling indecent sounds out of innocence incarnate itself. And what she sees is so damn beautiful and almost pure, she feels the same wetness spreading between her legs, the same build up, the same desperate ache, so when Kara comes undone with a scream, oh when she does she feels the same orgasm rippling through her body, making her thrusts uneven and her legs numb.

And they’re both shaking, one against the other, until Kara collapses on the bed and Lena follows, falling heavily over her. 

“Mh” Kara clears her throat, shyly.

“Yes love?” Lena replies against her hair before placing a quick kiss on her shoulder.

“There’s… there’s something against my back” Kara notes, and Lena lets out a short laughs.

“Yes, sorry” she admits, and rolls to the side so the toy is not between them. Kara immediately misses the contact, and sighs. Lena is about to take the boxers off so she can undo the harness, but Kara stops her.

“Let me…” she mumbles, and slips a hand inside the shorts to pull the toy in from the slit. It’s eerily realistic, and it now peeks over the hem of the boxers. Lena watches Kara staring intently, almost fascinated, at the pretence of manhood between her legs. Then her gaze moves up to her stomach, her chest, and finally meets her eyes.

“It’s just… you’re really hot” Kara mumbles, and places a few soft kisses on Lena’s abs. And instead of cooling down, everything heats up. Soon enough she’s crawled up to flicker her tongue over Lena’s nipples, sucking and cupping, and Lena pulls her shorts down just enough to make Kara feel her intention.

It’s Kara who guides the toy inside her this time, and straightens her back to tower over an astonished Lena, who can only watch her, full of awe, till she comes undone again, holding her hand. When she opens her eyes again, Lena is still observing her, waiting for their eyes to meet to say something.

“What?” Kara asks with a tired smile, and kisses her fingers, reverently.

“Trust me, you don't need any red K to drive me completely crazy."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Leave a comment you filthy animal >:)


End file.
